Olivia vs Voldemort
by jb wife 4eva
Summary: Olivia is the MOST POPLAR GIRL at harry potters school and she and her best friends must battle voldemort to get the guy she loves But will she win?
1. Chapter 1

hey guys this is my 1st fanfiction ever so be nice! !''1! Also, thank my bff Rebekka 4 editing this for me.

HelloMy name Is Olivia Dawn Jessalynn Isabella Moonlighte BIEBER (I totally luv him!) I have super long blonde hair that ends at my waist, that looks like a waterfall of liquid gold and ppl tell me that is is rlly cute! I also have really blue eyes that look like Lake Superior (cuz I'm better than everyone else lol)

I am really tall like problly 6 feet tall and I am SO POPULAR LIKE OMG. AND ALL THE GUYS WANT TO DATE ME CUZ I AM SO PRETTY!

Today I walked into school after my mom dropped me off at the school (,like I would take the gross buses). Oh yeah, did I mention me and my friends go to the same school as harry potter?

I met my bff lesa by the math class and we walked to class. Just before I walked in I saw a really hot blonde guy who was wearing a Hollister shirt, and jeans from American Eagle . I knew he was popular right away. His hair was gelled and he looked just like Niall. He looked up at me and said "My Name is Dragon. Dragon Malloy."

So what did you think? Do you like it! TELL ME PLZ I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER! Btw lesa is based on rebekka my bff i love u girl


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: screw u! I am not a troll! I AM PRETTY EVERY GUY AT MY SCHOOL WANTS TO DATE ME IM POPULAR SO HOW CAN I BE UGLY LIKE A TROLL! And I can write just ask rebekka thank u 4 the GOOD review unlike SOME people.

I smiled at him "Hi Draco my name is Olivia Dawn Jessalynn Isabella Moonlighte Bieber! "

He smiled at me "U r really hot. We should totally go on a date!"

"Where at?" I flirted

How about the mall, he said to me

"yES" I Screamed happily and I kissed him ON THE LIPS. He was so hot.

I walked over to Lesa and she looked at me. Lesa is like super pretty and she's really popular and she has really dark brown hair that looks like chocolate and her eyes are the exact same. Her teeth looked really quite today.

"I have a date with Draco Maoriy!" I cheered .she smiled "iheard. Everyone is talking about it!"

"Well, its because we are popular, duh Lesa!" I said. She laughed .

Class began and I said "oh my god look at those nerds HERMIONE AND LUNA."

Lesa scowled. I laughed when luna answered a question "those stupid nerds"

"Totally!" I laughed hardly. Then we heard our best friend megan and walked away.

So, how was that TELL ME


	3. Chapter 3

We walked over to megan. She was talking 2 our other friend alexis. Ppl like luna and herminee (that's how you spell her name rite? She's such a weirdo nerd) say that megan looks ugly, but THEY MUST JUST BE JEALOUS BECAUSE WE ARE OBVIOUSLY PRETTY OTHERWISE WE WOULDN'T SEND NUDE PICS AND MEGAN WOULDN'T HAVE MORE THAN ONE BOYFRIEND HM?

Oh yeah I didn't tell you about our boyfriends! All 4 of us have boyfriends. I am dating Seamus, Megan is dating CeDric diggory (r patz is soooo hot isn't he?) And Crabbs. And alexis is dating Goyle. Lesa wants to. Go out with harry potter because he is so freaking hot and has really awesome and he plays football AND soccer .

Alexis is super pretty too, like Megan (even though Megan wears glasses) Alexis has really long pretty curly blonde hair and it makes me so jealous! She has a really long nose though, and is WAY 2 pale. Megan is super pretty too, and she also has blonde hair, but it's more like dirty blonde and she always ties it up and is pretty and everything, but she has glasses and is a bit fat (im sorry, I had to say that otherwise people would say your name was mary Sue and that is so gross! )

I'm going to go on a date with Draco malfot!" I exclaimed to them

"You are?" Alexis gasped.

"But wait!" Lesa interupted "you are dating Seamus!"

"You could date both of them suggested Megan "I date 2 guys and it's just fine."

"Should I?" I asked

"Yes!" Alexis cried

"NO!" Lesa shouted loudly, making everyone jump "you need to break up with Seamus right now! "

I sighed. This sucked.

By the way, I googled harry potter last night 4 more info and I need help with houses 4 livi and her besties. i think they should be gryffindirs because we are all HOT.


	4. Chapter 4

I was so sad. I had to break up with Seamus.i thought we'd be 2gether 4eva. I was so sad

I went t To potions class (that's a class from harry potter right?)and saw Seamus. I gasped. HE WAS FLIRTING WITH THAT SLUT CHO CHANG AND IT WAS DISGUSTING BECAUSE SHE SUCH A SLUT OMG!

"SEAMUS!" I YELLED.

"Hey Livi what's up? "

"Ur cheating on me with cho Chang! It is OVER! " I stormed out of. Potions. I was so mad and dad I can't believe he cheated on me he said he. Loved. Me and everything and he looked just like Justin beiber!

I went to my room, sobbing. I couldn't believe it. I was socked. Lesa cane into my room to see how I was doing but I couldn't talk. This was the WORST day of my LIFE.

MY BOYFRIEND WAS. CHEATING IN ME I CAN'T BELIEVE IT OMG SHE'S NOT EVEN PRETTY SHE IS SUCH A WANNABE I HATE HER SO MUCH UGH. What ever im so much hotter than her anyway. What did you think of this chapter tell me PLZZZZZ


	5. Chapter 5

Im so bummed bout NY boyfriend...it should i say EX BOYFRIEBD! FCK U HUNNER I AM NOT A DIIFIKULT PERSON TO BE WITH OMFFG SCREW U

I was so upset about Seamus cheering on me with that slut, cho chang but whatever now I could do on the date with Draco and not fate two boys.. I went to go to change.I put in a pink tee shirt from Aeropostale and some bling jeans. It was all low cut and stuff. I know it makes me sound slutty but im not.

I saw akexis and lesa at the bottom of the stairs. They gasped .

"OH MY GOD LIVI YOU ARE SO HOT!"they screamed .

"Thanks guys. " iblushed. I was so ready for this dare Luke totally! vvv

I took the train to the mall. Draco wad there.

"hey livi." He said happily

"Hey sexy,ll I flirted.

"Let's go to HOLLISTER."


	6. Chapter 6

OMG i am totally gunna win my bf back guyz thered this party so imma flirt with all the boys ther so hell get jealous!1 wish me luke!

Draco and i went 2hollister. It was crowded With a bunch of people and stuff. Them, i saw a pear of THE PERFECT JEANS. THEY WEre simple but so totally stylissh and I wanted them SO BADLY.

"omg, draco look at these jeans. They are perfect!" I gaped, grabbing them. They felt soft, like silk.

"I'll buy them for u LiVI,"HE SAID HAPPY

"What really!"I stateed.

"Yeah. My parents are loaded. With money." He added sexyily.

YAY YAY YAY I LUV I DRACO! I screamed. It was the best date ever!

UNTIL LUNA HERMIONE AND TUMMY RUINED IT.

we went to Under amrour (draco wanted to get this one shirt)when we bumped into my new bff MADIson, but we call her maddy. anyway she was buying some clothes there.

"Ohmfg, livi hermione ginny andLuna are talking about me! bbc" she cried.

"Dunt worry," i voews "well find them."

I fragged draco with me TLC that store weher all the weird people go Hot topic and there they were.

"Ugh, they don't have anything with Fluttershy on it!" Ginny complained, as she looked through the my lotte pony sextjon.

"OH MY GOD WHY ARE YOU LOSERS TALKING ABOUT MY BEST FRIEND MADDY." I yelled loudly in the store. Everyone stared at me.

"You mean," Ginny said, not fazed in the slightest "why is Maddy being such a bitch?"

"Listen, Olivia," Luna said calmly, picking up a NERDY GEEKY T shirt "we really have no business with you or your friends. So, please leave and let us fangirl."

Hermione began backing away "Besides, Olivia, I would prefer if you were to keep a distance. If I stand too close, I may catch one of your STDs."

I gapesed "U BIRCH."

"Lets go, olivia," draco sneered "we dint need to hang out with three UNPOPLAR MUDBLOODES."

That's when Ginny sent a Bat Bogey Hex at Draco. i gasped


	7. Chapter 7

omgg I CANNOT BELIEBE justin was arrested ommg i luv him hes still my hero so i dont care luv I justin I wiol alwaz suupurt u no matter wht.

DRACI HAD 2 GO 3 THE HOSPITTLE! I was so mud at those THREE LUZERZ. I wented 2kill them but da hozpittlw wudnt let me nd swd id go to JAIL LIKE JUSTON.

(luv u justin wif all my hart)

Once drCo left the hosptile, we decided to go 2 daey quin

WE CLIMBED ENTO DRAKOS car.

"livi," he sed quitely "i...i luv u. Ur so hawt, and perty and u jave a lot of $."

"Aw I luv U 2!" I tld him!

He started driving down the rd back 2 school. Suddnely...he kissed me! PASSIONATELY!

"Oh, Draco!"

"Oh, Livo!"

"If, Draco!"

"Oh, LIVi!"

"OH, DRACO. K

"OH livi"

"Oh, Draco!"

"Oh, Livi"

"DRACO I LUV U!"

"No, dlivi, i luv yu!"

"But draco, i live u!"

"No, livi i-"

Sirensly, there was A thump. Draco slammed on the breaks briskly.

IT WAS SNAPE, the ugly greasy positioned teacher. He smaked his hand on the windosheild.

"WHAT THE DAMN HELL, U MOTHERFUCKERS? GET INTO MY OFFICE! NOW!"


	8. Chapter 8

AN I AM NUT A TROLL! I AM SUPR PRETTY U WLD ALL B SO JEKLY IF U SAW ME INN REAL LIFE I HINESTPY CLD BE A FCKIN SUPERMODEL JF I WANTED TO I WAS IN FCKIN BEAUTY CONTEST AND DID A MODDLLIN JOB FOR SUM HEAR PLACE IM PRWTTY SO HOW CAN IB A TROLL? ?! anyw thanks gor GUD reveiws

((

Snap raped angrily ento hisboffice.

"Sit. Downe." he rasped. We all sat.

"What th HELL DUD U THENK U WER DOIN U CLD HAVE KILLEDNE!"

Everyone wld be happy if u wer dead, ," I told him.

"Escuse ME? DRTENYION."

"What abut ne?" Drako muddered

"DETEGNRIN 4 U 2, MISGTER MORIARTY!"

He kiked us out and we siyed. This SUCKEDm

"Gey, Lixi," draco proklainwd "les SKIP."

"KEN we? " i ashed

"Ya. I have," he rised hiz wyebroos "KONECTIONZ."

that nite i went 2 bed nd i had a drem dat my tunmy was hug and i luked FAT. U woke up and told megan lesa and lexis abut it.

"U wernt fat, livu,"lesa sed logicall "dat mwan u r PREGNANT."

I GAPED. DID DRACP GET ME PREGANT?

WHAT DID U GUYS THINK IS SHE PREGNAN OR WHAT TLL ME WUT I THINK


	9. Chapter 9

U BUCKETIPPERS! Y R U BEIN SO MEAN! IM NOT GUNNA STOP RITING! By the wae thanks 2 rebekka 4 editing 4 m gurl.

I WAS SO NERVOUSE LYKE OMGG. I CPULDNT BELIEVE I WAS PRENANT.

i knew o had 2 tell draco. It wuz the rite thing 2 do.

But megan told me 2 takw a prengancy test 1St, so i went 2 the drugstore in town with Alexis.

On or way 2 the drugstore alexis and i saw...HERMINEE.

"WTF WHAT R U DOING HERE!" I YELLED out the windo.

Hermione said nothing, but rolled her eyes and promptly flipped US OF.

"I BITCH!" alexis yelled madly.

"Yes," Hermione agreed "You ARE a bitch!"

We GASPED.

I tried to het hemione with the car but lexis persuasdes me not 2, we had 2 her the prego rest.

After Ed bought it I put it in my mouth nd ate it.

"If youre puke is green, ur pesto, "aldxis read of the box. "If it red, ur not."

We wated about 15 minues nd den i gagged. Iquked...and IT WAS GREEN. I WASN'T PREFABRICATED!

YAY YAY YAY

so wat dud u think of it TELL the u better b happy im upstaging this in class wth my iphone I hopw im not caught lol.


	10. Chapter 10

Y R U SO MEAN 2 ME I THOT U LIKWD ME EVERY1 LIKWS ME WXCEPT 4 LUZERZ LIKE HUNNER AND THAT SLIT. I M SO BEUIFUL ILL PROBLY B A SUPERMODEL AND ILL HAVE ALOT OF $ SO SUK ON THAT ULL B SORRY. thanks rebekka 4 editing again,

"Gess what guyz im not preggers i nonced to megan and Lesa.

"YAY THAT WOLD SUCK IF U WER PREGANT CUZ THEN UD GET FAT AND WE CUDNT BE FRENDS ANYMORE."they cheered.

"Omfg guyz im going out with harry fuxking potter now!" Less said, batting her eyelashds flirty.

"OMFG GURL THATS AWRSOME!"

"I went to go 2 the mall and celzaberaye," mwgan said "let's go to ABERCROMBIE ND BITCH!"

"YEZ!L

I WEnt up 2 my room to change. I wuz wearing a lacey pink thong with frilly stuff in it and a bra. Suddnez the wax a nois in the closest. I heald my breast.

IT WAS HARRY CYCLING POTTER!

"WTF R U doin here?" I gesped .

"Srry i was wating 4lesa so we cold have sexxq an stuff," he shrugged "hey ur livi rite!"

Ya.

"Ur pretty Hawt."

"Thanks." Ibrushed.

Then, ,,,HE KISSED ME.

srry rebekka i know u wanted harry but its part of da plot! !VVV TELL ME WHT I THOUGHT


	11. Chapter 11

STUP FLAMMING ITS GOD STORY AND U NO IT thanks againe bekka 4 helpin sorry harty kiised me but it's4the IT.

WHAT R U DOIN SHES MT BESST friend "I YELLED.

"Srry" harrh sed embaresex (haha get it sex) "ur just so hot..."

"Oh tjanks," I sad,happy.

then I lookee at harry. He had amazing hair nd it wuz heeled eys wer like yhe color of oshan and u could see his abbs through his shert from under armour. He looked just lyke louis and then i kissed him!PASSIONATLY!

"OH HAIRY!

"OH livi!"

"Oh harry!"

"Oh livi!"

"WHAT THE HELL?"

I jumped and gapsed! It waz my frend lavenfer browne.

"Omg lavender wht r u doing here." I explained

"I herd a tun of noisw in hear."

"DonT TELL LESS ABUT DID," J ESCLAIMed.

"ok."she andered repsponSivelt

"thanks gurl." I sed

"Uh huh."i looke at hary "ikant dothis. I hav a bf. Now. Hiis nam is draco hand jes hawt and haz a ton of $.i luv him almost as uch as justin."

Oh OK. He said ssddy

I went into haklway...andDRACO WAS WITH THAT SLIT LAVERNEER BROWN AND THEY WERE MAKING OUT AND SYUFF!

haha im not rlly friends with that weirdo lol shes so weir nd a LOSER SLut. tell me wht u thought byee


	12. Chapter 12

OMG UR ALL NERDZ! FLAMMUNG MY STRY! IM SO HAWT ULL B SORRY WEN IM PLAYING PRO VOLLEYBAKLAND MODELLIN. I MITE EVEN USE A REAL PIC OF ME 4 MY PROFILE. anyway thanks to reekka and lesas fandclub u r awsome. THANKS to DA NICE PPL!

"OMFG DRAKO WHT IS RONG WIT U?"

"Its not wht it looks lyk3!" He yelped.

"Yeah fcking rite! it os over Draco," i reponded

I started creeying and ran 2 my room. Lesa cpmforted me. "Hey gurl wanna talk?"

"Ya" I sed

"draco is GAY. He do not ferseves u."

"thanks lesa"

She plyed my FACE jb spng as long as u love me. I strated cryin shin.


	13. Chapter 13

LOOK AT JB ISNT HE SU FCKING HOT an idc if ppl think im hawt i have tuns of sexyy usernams everwher hop u lyke this chapy!

I wented 2 KIKL thosr 32 bit lesa persuasehed me not 2, I luv her so much (bekka i luv I gurlll!)

2 make myself heppy, I want 2 go 2 tue mall. I took the megan with me

We walked arounf and bought a LOT OF CLOTHES FROM AMERIKAN EEGLE AND AEROSPOSTALEE. We wer goin yo abercrombiw and torch next. We watched some stup nerdz go into hot megan had 2 go 2 the bathroom. Ibwared 4 her. Then suddsnely, my ex bf a, serious's bff parker showed upp. 4 sum reason our entyr grade hates him even the poplar kids.

"olivia, it is i, parker, the almighty ahole, whk brings you this devesttating noose. Ur bf draco didnt cheet on u; tht was thwt manhore Seamus (an: FCK U HUNNER) is daskyes (dats how u spellit rite). yhe eville villin voldemort has draco loked up and is doinf stud to him fund in 50 shades of gray!"

"No!" I gapsed.


	14. Chapter 14

50 SHADES OF GREG IS A GUD BOOKE IVE RED IT LIKE A tunsand ttmes! srry guys this chepter int edited bcuz bekka is in. The hopittlw. BEKKA I LUV U GURL SRRY U HAVE HERPES I HUPW U GET BETYER LUV U GURL

"Puker, wate! how did thy gst drack to volsexmort (haha gettit SEX)?"

"Ah, livj, im surri 2 say it was HERMINXEE LUNN AN GENNY!".parker erputed saddly.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" I busted. I cudent fcmimg beliebe them.

Megan kam out of thw barhtoom and sed "dam ot! Crabbs broke up with mee!"

I huged her " I SORRY BUTT WE JAVE 2 FIND TOHOSE FCKIN NERDZ, THEY SOLDDE DRAKO OT 2 VOODWMORS!"

"NO!" She pluraled.

Wi rane arund the mell, tryin ti find them! Then wee saw them bi the boook stur!

"WHT IS RONG WIGH U BIRCHESS!"I OXPLEANED

Hermione gave Luna a strange look "Did you understand what she just said?"

"I think she called us birches..."

"STUP MAKIN FUN. OF ME U MADE VOLDEMORT RSPE DRAKO!"

"Right," Ginny said, disinterested "Guys, can we just go home? I'm tired, and I've developed a headache," she glared at MEEEEEEEE.

"U ARENT GOIN ANY FCKIN WERE BITES! WHY DUD U SEEND DRAKO 2 VOLSTEMORRTE?" megan plummetted

"Well, its a damn lot better working with him than you!" snapped Hermione .

"U BITTCHESS!" I SEIKED. Then i stomped out...mader then everr. Thwt ere so evill.

"Dect worrie drako ill get u back." I Vewied.


	15. Chapter 15

OMGG Lyke i miss u bekka wit out u schoul is no funw luv u ! anyway whts tong with 50 shades of gray and r u guyz sekretly rutting 4 herminne luna an ginny cuz u act like it which is srupid cuz thwy r such loozers!

OMMGGE LESA WE NEED TO SAV DRACO I Yelled wwn me got bck 2 skuol. Leesa wlksd out, and her hilited blond hair bleww all arund

"omff wht happen 2 dseko he ok?"

No hes being heldd b VOLDEMIRT i sclamied

"Thab iz horrrible?" Shhe lazitivwd

0we need 2 savwe him! !" Meegan dashed exitedly

"Wht r we gunna do? " I opprwssed

"WRRE GONNA SPREAD,"LESA puzed gramattical "A RUMOR ABOUT HIM.


	16. Chapter 16

An: oh myy gAw bwin so meen 2 bekka shes in paine ok and she HAS CHOKEN PUX nd is hom now i just sed herpes so id sund morre impessive okaay! SO just syup! nd if u arent gunna be nice just don saye annythin thts wht my mom says...byt i dont listen 2 her any ways lol

so lesa megan alexi and i wlkwd over 2 the uther popluar table wif r frend brienna iguna nd sed "OMFG DID U HERE VOLDWXMORT IS A WPMAN."

"omg i dondt no thnks guyz!" Brianna said an strated tlkin bout it qith her table.

"there," I grimed "now well get draco away fro tht creepy dude."

"Like ya gurl agreed lesa .

Thet nite i went 2 bed and had rilly weird dream all the blys at schuuk were fighting iver who was hawtwr lesa or me. of coursw i knew tht i was ovioust hotter but most of the boys chose ledsa! i woke up, crying.

Wht do u thok m i hawter of is bekka tell mw in the review thannks!


	17. Chapter 17

An: FCK U BEKKA! I HAT U SO MUCH UR SUCH A LUZER SKREW U! I HOPEE I HVE FUNN SITTIN WIF ALL THE LUZERS BCUZ IM NOT GUNNA SIT WIT SO GROSSE WITHH ALLL UR CHJKKEN PUC SCRA U MAKE ME SICKK I HATE U I NEVERRR WANAN C U AGEN! Anywats guz plz dint cll me a sluttr or horr thts not very nice bsides what di o eva do 2 u FUCK U BEKKA

Wen i wokke up thee nexts day, lwsa had gone. She prolly had went to gette an ABORTIAIN (that stupd slut eho sleepss woth EVERYBOXY ). But I hadd megan and leaxos with me sok i was prepssared. I told them abut mee dreem

"It tif deffisantly a sine livia," allexis saod sereuously "tht defijnitwly meanns tht u r hotwrr then her."

"Shez such a jealousnBIRCH anxyway," megan flipped her hair all smealily.

"Ur so fckim ritw i luv u guyss," i sed slottginly.

Lateer tht day, we wenrt 2 vollwybell praktiss wif prienfipal mdjwondak. Wee were all doinf rlly good nd tuen paker shozed up!

"Wht is it, Parker, " i questiojwd testively.

"oLIVIA, it os i parker that all holey ahole who brings u this deliteful newz; Lesa has dyed frum AIDS!"

an: btw guyz im typim this on the buss so srry.


	18. Chapter 18

HI! im britnee nd im a dumfuq! i am uglee and retarted and full f myslef! i was stuppid enuf to giv my assword 2 Rebekka1 nd i am a hore hoo thiks it is kooler 2 have herpes then chiken pox!11! Bekka is awsom and amaing and a genius ho is smart! im a dumfuq! every1 h8s me in reel lif! enjoyy dis chaper!

livi foun herslef in a dungeon!11! dis mst be wer drako is beeng rapes by volse,rt! sirensly…. ther was a noyse!1

it was lesa! she wasnt ded! OMFGGGGGGGGGGG!1111!

lesa sed "fuk u livi. u r a dumfuq go 2 hell"

livi gasped. WUT FUK U BEKKA! (we bth no hoo u wer takling about britney u fukker)

no. fuwq u livi.

out of nowree voldemint appeered!

"fuq u livi" he hissdd

j"ustin bieber suks"

"ABRA CADABRA!"

livi is dead yay!

after that, lesa, megan, alexis,and brianna iquama went to da mall and caught all da close becuz every1 luved lesa for killing livi becuz livi sux.

FUCK U BRITNEY I H8 U GO DIE U DUMFUQ

luv bekka

ps. i bet u guys r wondring wut hapend w/ me nd britney so wht hapened was that after she asked u guys hoo was pretyer i was lyk wtf britney and she was lik wtf bekka im so much bettr than u and thn i punched her in the face and then she was a baby aboot it


	19. Chapter 19

OMFG WTF I CNT FCKIN BWLIVE U HAKKED IN2 MY ACCOUND BEKKA ITS NOT EFFIN FUNNT I CULD HAVW GONE BLINND WEN U PUNCHED ME ND THE ONLY PRESON WHO LYKWS U IS BRIENNA IGUNANA nd thts only bcuz she is ass much of f a hore az u! Btw guyz dnt wrry i gof my regvwnge.

BYW LIVI ISNT DWAD IT QAS JUSTY A BAD DREEM!

after the party I wuz soooooo exausted lol nd i decidedd tht if volldemorf wyz gunna drop dracoo off otd be at yye mall butt I cldnt go ther cuz i had class. I went to chemmisty all expited.

"i think volldemort will drop draco off t the mall."i tld lexis all happt.

"Omg i hope so hes so fuckin hot,"shw sied dremy.

"Ik and hez mt BF."

We sat down bt megan nd cedri. They wer makin out! passionatly !

"A so cute! " lexis speuled.

"Like totally!"i added sexilly

"Omgg did u noticw tht luma looks like snape?they hav the same hare and everythin!"megan declaired. We lookwd and GAPSED.

Btw i got a neww bf an were s datin and evereething hes so fckin hawt and im upditonf in claass i hopw I dont gwt in trubblw lol


	20. Chapter 20

tuday iz valentimes day, so i wld lyke 2 dediicate this chapter 2 the personn i luv more than any 1 else; myy bff bekka i luv u gurl thanks 4 editin 4 me ur the bezt frend eger

IT WAS VALENTIMES DAUY AT SCULL ND I WUZ STILL WSTING 4 DRACKO! i still culdent beliebe he was stillll stanmdin me uo fter all this timme.

Alexis qas on a datte qnd so wuz mwgaan (btw my reel life bf is bassed on draco). Lwsa wuz now datin crabbs and i wuz alone cyz draco wuznt ther.

I wawked around saddly Arpunnd hoswars. I saw tht Weerd luna with su.m guy shez alwayz freakin out over matt smith or something lyke tht. Thy wer running rund golding hands . Tht mad me sad.

Thwn i saq RO. N WEASLEY. I datedd him 1nce.

"Hey, ron! "I saywd flirtily ish.

"Un hi," he replyied.

"So wht r U Doin 2dsy," i smilled

"Um im actuallt sort of busy. .." be gan ron byte sirensly,a loud shreek fulled the air

"OH HELL NO BIRCH!"

IT WAS HERMUIONW

Ii gseped just as shee yekled "aCrucio!"


	21. Chapter 21

omfg im syrry u gyuz my mom fook myy phone cuz she cawt md makin out with my bf bht dont wury, i stoll it bxk.i bop shedozent ketch mee lol

i wuz takwn 2 the hozpittlw!stupid hermuonne had given me cunsussion! but oncww i wuz better, i went 2 vollwyball pracice. all my frents plya vollyball 2. volly ball iz me tru pashon nd im gonna b a profeshonal wen i grow upp.

JUST AZ WEE BEGG AN 2 SKRIMMM DRAKO BYSTED THREW THE DOR! "LIVI OMFG I LUV U IM SO SARRY THT VOLDEXMIRT CAPTERED MEE ILUV U SOOOO FCKIM MUCH."

"I LUV U 2 POOOKI I EXSPLAINED. ME BEGAN 2 MAK OUT. PASSIINAT LY

THE WHOLE TWEEM STRATED GLAPPING CUZ WE WER FCKIN AMEZINGQ ND TN DRKO ND I LEFT 2 GO 2HIZ HUSE.


	22. Chapter 22

imgg my mom sux! she tukqmy fone away 4lunger bcuz shw saw me wit it. sHez so oushy nd konstrollin nd dupid! Btw thnks 2bekka 4 lwttin me uze ur fonw in hisporty. its sooooooii boeinn lol nyway lest hoppe im not cawt TJIZ time lol

Draako nd i juxed int his carr. We wer makin owt passhinitly

"I want u 2meet myy prents m. Ibe tld them alot bout u."

"did u twll them abut howe wee hit snap wit ur Carr?" I esked chraginly, inn fearr hwy mite thenk i currupted

"yes."

Wudt they lhink!"i plantrd.

"Athey laffed thir asses off!" Fraco cissed mee gain "cmon in nd met them! "

"K." i sed shily. i wuz so nervus lyke OMG.

I WIZ GUNNA NEET MY BFS PARENXS!'1

wut did u thenj thi wuz my favv cjappy everrrrrrrrr


	23. Chapter 23

OMFGG LYKE WTS RONG WIT U MYY SPILL Ing otz rlly gud nd I cld hav lyk heve dislecksia r sumrhin u dnt no!

Wee gut 2 dracoz huse Nd I WUZ SOOOOOOOO ECSITED LIK OMGGGGGG!..I WES GINALY GINNA NEET SRADOS PRENTS?

I jempedout if hiz cqrr ll sexxy like.

"livi" drwco saed hipply "ur sooooooooooo hawt livi."

"Awwww drako I luv u!" I spleed.

"Oi drako

"Oh livin"

"Oh draco".

"oh livi"

"Draoc,iluv u! "

"Livi i luv uu"!

"DRACOO MAFOYZ!"a larg foice booomed luodly

I gepswd?! Iy wuz...

SELENE GIMEZ!


	24. Chapter 24

wen we ght in the husee selene sed detectivlly "shit here. "Vemonisly

She sut thwe dert beinf uss. Dreko siyed

"Whts rong hunnybuinch?"i eked him, conserned.

"He sighey gaim olivia dawn jessalin moonlite styles (i had 2chenge herr last namee ull aee y)theees sumthin i need u.

"Wht iz it.., drakoo?" I asped nervpus ly "r u braking upp wif mee?"

"0h noo,!"he princeed.

"Therez eumthun i heavnt tld u, " he kunfesed.

"Just trll me wht It iz draco lyje serisly o need 2know."" Ipositrived

"OKk, soooo"

He sed

"DRAAKO JUWT TEL ME! " I satired.

"Allrite...so, Livvi...I am Jusrin biebr! "


	25. Chapter 25

Yayayayayayayayayayaya im thee leed karecter in mee play!e so im pocahontaas frum my neww frend jaden is lso herr so yayayayya. Nyway heress the chappy i hue u wnjoys. I wuz Spocked.! I cudnt beliebe (hehehehe gwt it?) He wuz JB, my favrite cellebrityy!tht ttly esplainwe y hee wuz soooooo hawt. He mad mee primize nut 2 tell hiz sekret. I voewed to keep itt saffe He droove me bck 2 skuoll nd i razed ipp 2my rm. I head 2 telln y friemrs rhis newz! I QUZ SO FCKIN TOTAPLY DATIN JUZTINN BIWBWR!but he tld mee 1 krrp callin himm drako too void confesstion nd 22kpee hiz seecret. "Likkke omffg u guyz!" I shooted hepy."IM DATIN JUZTIN BEEBER!" 


	26. Chapter 26

Like omgg u guyz likee myyy mom is sooo meen she tuk awy my fone for lmost a munth nd bekka aint lettin mme uze her fone idk y but this iz being possted frum my NEW BFF who iz LYKE A SEESTRA 2 me Jazzmyn cumputer I luv uu gurl thinks 4 editin nd bekka Luv u 2!

Leesa gapsed "Wut? Ur bf Iz JB!"

"YAH!" I shoted happly, nd did a danse.

My good frend Jadenn (THIS IZ U JAZZMYN I LUV U GURL) bust intoo the rum. "So itis tru?" She lamped "ur dating justin bieber?"

"YUZZZZ!"

"OMFGG GURL WE NEED TO GO CELEBRAITE!" Mrgan rored loudlyy

"LETS GO 2 HOLLISTER!" Alexs shutted

"Nooooo theres a sail at Aeropstle!" Debated Megann

"But i neeedd american egle jeanz?" Cryed jaden

Draco sudenly bustered into the room "Hey, ladies, hi sexy"he winked "y r u all goin 2 the mall?"

B4 i could say anythng Alexio saed "cuz ur justin beeber DUH DRAKO!" DRacko suddinl looked rilly hurt. I cud seeit in hiz eyz

"U. .. u tld ur frends about me Livi? I fuckin trusted u nd now...idk wut 2 think"

I statred crying "Dracoo bvy plz i luv u so much my freends r lyke my sistrs 2 mee! Plz undrestand that!"

He shook his gead "im sorry livi i luv u 2 but. ..i cant donthis rite now"

He left the rooms and i began 2 sobb.

Wut do u think will happen?


	27. Chapter 27

Skrew u wht if I hadd dislecksia or adhd or sumthing u dont need 2 b so meen 2 me! Speshal thanks 2 bekka and jazmyn i luv u!

I cryed so hard. I cudnt beleibe Draco And justin had brokn up wif me. I was socked

Lesa and jaden comforrted me, butt I Wuz so upset. He wuz my one True luv nd i had lost him bcuz I told my Frends.

About an our Later I cam down from the griffindor common rooms. Alexis megan lesa nd jaden stood up godsmacked.

"Livi r u...okay?" Wispered Jaden nervisly

"I i think so, " i replyed onestly "i shouldnt hav tld u."

"Dont worry livi it wuz totally his falt." Megan spock up.

"Yeah dont worry hell b back"agreed alexis

I smiled but i rilly wasnt happy.

"Lets make him jelous!" JafNn rang out "lyke u shld date simeother guy!"

"Great id!

"We shld totally hooku upp wit a HOLLOSTER MODEL LYKE THT SEXXY SERIOUS GUY"

LEsaa sed

"YES"

I wld win draco back!

...

...

...

Wr went to the all nd stepped into hollister. It smelled so good lyk cotten candy nd deodrent . I breathed inthe air happly.

Just as we wentt 2try on sum rilly blingy jeans tht made oyr buts look big we saw...those NERDZ LUNA ND HERMINEE.

"Omg wt losers in HOLLISTER! " Jaden belted tossing her beautifull blond hair out off her way.

"Lord voldemort has to speak with olivia on a matter of grave imporce." Lena said gastly.

"Omfg livi wut if voldemort is gunna date u?" Gapsed Lesa horrensously.

"Lyke any1 would want 2 date her," snorted Hermione derisvely.

"HEY SHES LYKE MY SISTER BACKOFF BITCH!"

Jaden yelled.

"Oh, plz go away jaden ur mom was a stripper. "Luna rolled her eys.

"U BITCH!" Exploed jafen"abrs kabra!"

Ad luna began 2 fite with jaden, hermion grabbed me and apparsted me 2...VOLDNENORTS HOUSE!

thank u so mych jaden 4editin luv u gurll.


	28. Chapter 28

OMG liyke jazzmyn s computter is Rilly old nd it duznt hav spell check she iznt richhh like me nd doesnt have up 2 date tecknology. Thanks 2 jazzmyn 4 editing luv u gurl nd I luv u 2 bekka !

I gasped! We were voldemunts house! It was very. Nice nd expensice. I could tell he was a very roch man cuz of the arkitecture and stuff.

Hermione gad taken my wand from me nd shoved ne into a white room.

"Wate in here. Voldemort will see u shortly, " she spun on 1heel and left.

I started crying. THIS WUZ THE WORST DAY EVERR MY BF BROKE UP WIT ME NDA IHAD BEEN KIDNAPPE!

Sirensly ginny opeened the door. She dumped sim clothes in front upf me "u need 2 ware this."

She left the riom quickly. I put on the pink aero shirt, blingly buckle jeanz nd a purple hollister hoodie woth ruffles nd lace. The boots were blacks abd had Rilly talll heelz tht made me at leastr 6'9. I loouked so Haw!vvv!

Mabe voldemort wasnt he just Wuz in Luvs...wiyh me!

U gasped. Herminee opened the door nd I walwked int Thwn thronw room or Sumthin like that.

I was so socked WEN I WLKED INN! VOLDEMORT WUZ...USHERRR.!


	29. Chapter 29

Yayayay my mom finaly gave me mi fone back! Jazmyn will edit fron now on cuzshe does a rilly good job! Thanks gurl i luv u so much! Also, thanks 2 bekka 4 bein my best friennd i luv u 2 gurl.

Voldre-i mean, usher turned to me and sayed "I am nott usher, u preppy twit."

My jaw dropped. He wuz going to kill me now i knew it. Or merry me. Or both.

"U r probably wondering as to why is summoned u hear 2day, " he said blase "becuz ur tiny brane cant possibky have figured out what is goinf on."

"Wut do u mean?" O asked, scarred.

"I mean u havent fugured out wht was going on, all this timw." He grinnwd tothily nd his teety wer UGLY AND YELLOW SS FUCK.

"wate wht," i began to skottle but them, the guge wide pretty miraculot sexy door opened up. I gasped.

"DRACO!?"


	30. Chapter 30

Lots of luc 2 jaden thx 4 editin I luv u gurl nd BEKKA IM MAD AT U ILL TELL U GUYZ AT TJE END. UF THE PAGE WHT HAPPENED CUZ SHE SUX but i atill luv u gurl dont worry. Btw I fenally red tht stupid my immoral shit tht u say my atoey is like ans all I hav 2 say on fck u cuz my stroy ifuckin awesome not likw that goff loszer like wtf is a goff prolly some ritard. Byw om having a Rilly bad day SO GO SKREW URSELVS IF U HAV NOTINF NICW 2 SAT NOW GO FCKIN ENJOY THA CHAPPY .

I gapsed "Draco wtf r u doin here?"

He ached is eyebrow "r u aurpised"

"Yeah omhfg lyk i thot u wer at scohol nd u hated me. "

"Well i wuznt at schopl butt i do hate u. Voldrmort wantwd info on u fr GOd knoqs y an so i wu z hiz spy."

I began crying "wtf draco i luvved u didny u luv me u wer justing beieber nd we wer gunna get marryed nda have babys."

Her cackled meanly "ew like id have kids wit u. No, im not justin beieber. I am...sum dudw from a LUZER EMO ALTERNATIBE INDIE SHIA BAND...im amy li (btw i hav no ideawho this guy iz but he sunds GAY cuz hiz mame is amy and the only eeason i know this is cuz of tht sutpid my imoral crap u giyz sed my story is like. My story is so much bwtter omgg she needs effin spellcheck lol.)

"Well, AMY LEE, i dont relaly like jistin beiber anymorde...i lik ONE D."(DUD U GUYZ NOTICED INCHANGED NY NAME ISNT OS SO SEXXXXXY?)

suddnely up. From the follor, ONE DERECTION ROSE. UP GRUM THE GROWUND! THEY WER SO GAWT SPECSHALLY HARRY CUZ HES A. SEXBOM ND. ID DO HOM TOTALLY . He even winkedat me and i was socked cuz I dodnt no he Thawt I wuz beyutiful.

Then, the rest of the meneders of the stupid indi band MCR (tht that "goff " amy lee wuz in sirensly arose as well. OT WAS THE BATTLE OF THE BANDSSSSSS!

Pot 2

Harry started 2 sing my all tim favrite song by one d called story of my. Life (FUCKIN LUV IT CUZ SO ND SEXY STUF)

I hegan tp screem happly cuz he was such a sexbom lye OMfg.

BUT DEN TACO AND AMYLIE STRATED TO SING SUM LOSER GOOF EMO SPNG ND IT SOUNDED SI EFFIN XHITTY.

In the middle of tHe song, ZAyn surdenly ZTood up and sed "skrew thid im gonna go nd becom an actridss like livi or Sumthing (cuz playz r my treu pashon)

Nd he lrft.

"FCK u ZAYN U MOTHERFUKKIN ASSKWACK UR GOIN DOWN!" expoded niall who tried to lill zayn wit his wad.

The arn out of TBe room. Harry roledd his eyez "ldt me go get them sexy."

ButHARRY NEVER SHOWRDD UP AGAINST.

port 3

"OHMGF WHATRE WE GONNA DO WE CANT LUze lesa ns kaden cuz utherwise voderment will kill em!" I Dobbed.

"Eell," Lexis sedthotfully "b4 there Wuz 1D tger Wuz THE JONAS BRPTHERS ND EVERYONE THOTH NICK ND JOE WER SEXY AS FICK AND NOONE LIKED KEVN CUZ HE'S A LUZER!"

"YEAH,"WE CHIRED HAPPILYTE CUZ IT EAS SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO TRU .

ND THENN THE JONAS BRPSS FESCEDED FRUM THE FOLOR ...BUT IT WAS JUST JOE.

"Jo wtf r u doim like wher r ur bros," megan asked.

"Yeah weres Nick?" I asked CUZ NICK WAS A SEXBOMM.

"um well kevn is marriyed nd nick is runnin for prezident so...yeah ots just me."

"OMFG JOE JEST LEAVE!" Lesa screamed cuz shesz a stupid fukker.

"Kay" joe sed nd he leftt and we NEVEER SAW HIM AGAIN

"wtff u stupjd tard bwkka u dumb birch look wgt uv done!" Harry screedec "god livi os so much hawrer im glad."

"But harry i luv u!" Skreiked lesa

"Sorry lesa," i told herr "nxt timedont be a birxh."

"OKAY LIVI WHAT THE HELL HOW WE GONNA DO THIS HUH" DRAco blestedfrom the otter side of the thron room.

"Ketz play vollyball!" Jaden exprainwd.

"Omg jaden ur a jenus i yellee"

"lETS PLAY VOLLEYBALW3!"

PAArt 3

So me megan aleziss jaden nd lesa (cuz we had t be Nice) wrr playin gaikst Drko, voldernine, nd the resy of dracoks (hee hee hee) band, mcr. We deciswd tht dracos team wpulds erve furst.

I buimped the ball and it went by Lesa who scrreeened nd mad us _lose a fckin pointt!_

_(Wtf r these italiks doin stupid lil fukkera)_

_U strated yeli n nt lesa "wth lese wat the fck ia rong _with u?"

(Hey i fixwd it im a genus!)

"I i am sorry lici 4 skrewjng everython up for u cuz ur so totally better than me nd hawter and sexxier nd u r like so totally mor poplar rhan me like OMG."

"Aw, luv u 2 lesa!" I huged her happyly (SRE BEKKA U FULLER THRS ALL U HAVE 2 Do nd ILL 4GIV U 4 WHT U DID U STUPID NERDD BIRCH)

just agter our team WONN (evern afrer LESA FUCKEE UP BIG TYMW)

Snale turned 2 luna.

"Lina" he sed, vlice drippin in emotshon "i am ur fatger. "

I turned ro** megan n her bf in sock! WR WER RITE. **

**LUNA sed "k"**

**WE GASPEDSS.**

**LIKE omg u guyz om so FUCKINN PISSED OFF AT BEKKA LYKE OMG we were sextinf eacj uther and sincw shes so stipid theh cawt her n she tld on me 2 the law and now cathy isz really mad at me. Cuz shez r principlw nd she so pessed like omg ND THEN WE LOST R FUCKIN VOLLY BLAL GAMW AGAINST R GUGWW RICALS THX 2 FUCKIN BEKKKA screened wenecer the fukin ball cqm her wae (and shs kalls gerself a VOLLEYBAL PLAYA) then she told on Cathey bout mw tht stupid Bitch. J still luv but im not aure if ican ever 2give u 4 wht uv done i problu will get im big trubblw qith my parwnts im just so happy kazzmin underands luv u wit all my hart gurl. **


	31. SURPRISE, BITCH

_and you thought you'd seen the last of me _

Hello, you poor and traumatized readers! It is I, "Britney", a self admitting troll right here! For those of you who have actually read through from chapter one, well done. I applaud you, for I don't know I could have stood without a good commentary (God knows that's what I needed for My Immortal).

I didn't really have a reason to really write this, but I figured it'd be fun to horribly exaggerate the popular girls at my school so that everyone on Fanfiction could laugh at all the stupid things they do, much like my best friend and I. (Just so you know, any characters are not found in canon are based on real people. Although they are exaggerated, this is seriously how they act.)

**Interesting Facts About the Story and It's Making:**

The only account that I personally ran in the making of this story was this one, and I actually flamed with real account on occasion. The account, rebekkatheglorious, is ran by my best friend/world domination partner, and she really did hack into my account for the hacked chapter. Contarary to popular belief, _we are not the same person. _I am also not "Lesa's Fanclub".

When Ginny was refered to in the sixth chapter as "Tummy", I was actually autocorrected by my phone, and when I went through proofreading, I thought the mistake was so hilarious, I kept it.

My phone actually kept trying to autocorrect "bitch" to "birch", so at some point I just let it go...let it gooooooooo!

Hermione, Ginny and Luna are supposed to be my best friend, myself, and another one of our friends inserted into the story purely to mock Olivia. This is why they had better grammar than anybody else. This is also why Luna was mentioned to a been seen on Valentine's Day with Matt Smith (Robin is madly in love with Matt) and why Hermione attacked Olivia (I'm a hardcore Romione shipper).

**Author Note:**

I, the actual author, want to forgive anyone who was offended by the content in the story anything the characters said. I was trying to make them as unlikable as possible (since the first reviews were actually quite kind to these characters/author), I would like to express that I do not share the views of these characters.

I may possibly make a commentary essentially just to mock the characters and explain a few jokes that are scattered about here and there. If you have any questions, feel free to drop a review or leave a PM.


End file.
